Happy Emblem Berry Coord
(ハッピーエンブレムベリー) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Holic Trick. This coord has been first worn by Sophie Hojo in Episode 147. It resembles the Happy Emblem Cherry Coord, Happy Emblem Aqua Coord, Happy Emblem Yui Coord, and the Happy Emblem Seven Coord. User Coord Highlights "Miss Sophie's color is a cool purple! Miss Sophie's coord's best feature is the ribbon emblem with the S initial!" Appearance Top A colorful top composed of white and purple striped with thinner lines of yellow and black on the chest, accent by glittering lilac ruffles in the middle, lined in black and white striped fabric with black frill trim, matching that of the lower torso. The lower portion is a diagonal stripe of pale blue, pink, and lavender with thin black lines separating the colors. Sewn to the middle are two silver chains with an ornate heart in the center. Over this is a purple jacket with silver lining and a glittering black lapel. Ruffled pieces of fabric are sewn to the sleeves, with the top striped in the colors from the torso, while the bottom is glittering lilac with a black frill trim on the bottom. Multiple pins are attached to the chest, including a striped ribbon with black frills that has a black and silver S emblem in the middle. Comes with purple gloves and a choker lined in black frills with a black and white striped ribbon hanging from it, adorned with silver beads. Bottoms A skirt in multiple layers. The main three are in various striped patterns and are trim with black frills, resting beneath a purple pleat layer lined in silver and decorated with several pins and the ribbon from the top. The top is white with thin black lines, the second is a striping of pale blue, lavender, and pink with thin black lines between them, and the last is purple and white with thin black and yellow lines. Shoes Purple boots with silver detail and bottom. The heel and toe is covered in glittering lavender, and decorating the boots are several pins. The cuff is white and purple with thin lines of black and yellow, along with black lining. Comes with glittering lilac stockings with a white cuff decorating with thin black lines and the striped ribbon from the top and skirt. Accessory A white and purple striped beret with black and yellow lines. Buttons and the ribbon from the rest of the attire decorate the beret, while the bottom has a black rim. Game is a Cool PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Holic Trick. It first appeared in the Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol.1. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts IMG 20171120 210640~01~01.jpg Screenshot 20180314-175904~01.jpg Screenshot 20171120-184652~01.jpg JulyBirthday.JPG Anime Screenshots ITPP7122.jpg ITPP7123.jpg ITPP7124.jpg ITPP7126.jpg ITPP7129.jpg ITPP7130.jpg ITPP7131.jpg ITPP7132.jpg ITPP7133.jpg ITPP7134.jpg ITPP7135.jpg ITPP7136.jpg ITPP7137.jpg ITPP7138.jpg ITPP7144.jpg ITPP7145.jpg ITPP7147.jpg ITPP7148.jpg ITPP7149.jpg ITPP7150.jpg ITPP7151.jpg ITPP7152.jpg ITPP7153.jpg ITPP7154.jpg ITPP7155.jpg ITPP7156.jpg ITPP7157.jpg ITPP7158.jpg ITPP7159.jpg ITPP7160.jpg ITPP7162.jpg ITPP7164.jpg ITPP7165.jpg ITPP7166.jpg ITPP7167.jpg ITTPE1154.jpg ITTPE1156.jpg ITTPE1155.jpg ITTPE1158.jpg ITTPE1162.jpg ITTPE1161.jpg ITTPE1163.jpg ITTPE1165.jpg ITTPE1164.jpg ITTPE1166.jpg ITTPE1160.jpg ITTPE1173.jpg ITTPE1174.jpg ITTPE1176.jpg ITTPE1184.jpg ITTPE1183.jpg ITTPE1186.jpg ITTPE1185.jpg ITTPE1188.jpg ITTPE1187.jpg ITTPE1189.jpg ITTPE1192.jpg ITTPE1197.jpg ITTPE1196.jpg ITTPE1199.jpg ITTPE1198.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Holic Trick Category:Anime Coord Category:Sophie Coord Category:Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol. 1 Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Unit Coord